songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Delilah Grace
Delilah Grace is the stage name of Tom Bassleford, an English drag performer from Brighton,England. Delilah is best known for being a contestant on Season 4 of Daniel's Song Race. Drag Name Origin Delilah being her mother's name who unfortunately passed away due cancer 6 years ago, Tom decided to honor her who has always been by his side during her drag journey. He later added "Grace", which apparently was the name his parents would give to him if he was born a girl. Entrance "Is this how a mental hospital looks like? Well hello girls!" ''Daniel's Song Race'' stats ''Daniel's Song Race'' Delilah first appeared in the competition during Season 4. In the first episode, there wasn't a mini challenge. For the main challenge, the queens had to submit a song that was released in the year they were born. Delilah chose "Milkshake" by the singer Kelis. She eventually ended high, but lost to her fellow competitor Colleen Green. In the second week, Delilah didn't participate in the mini challenge. In the main challenge, the mini challenge winner Phoebe Struts determined the groups that will work together, and she was paired with Azaelia Bongos. The category was "Picture This", the pairs had to send a song based on the picture they were appointed on, and Phoebe chose the 3rd photo for Delilah and Azaelia. They eventually ended low, but weren't in the bottom 2. In the third week, there wasn't a mini challenge. For the main challenge, the category was "It's All Greek To Me", where the queens had to submit a song sung in a rare language or dialect. Delilah sent the song "Süreğim" by Yuliyana Krivoshapkina, sung in Sakhan. She ended high in the challenge, losing to Frieda Livêrie. In the fourth week, the mini challenge was to guess the view amounts of popular music videos. Delilah lost the challenge. The main challenge was to send a song representing a number from 1 to 10. The mini challenge winner Azaelia Bongos gave the number eight to Delilah. She picked the song The Island by Ladytron. She ended high for the 3rd time, losing to Junglepu$$y. In the fifth week, the mini challenge was to turn a wigless Brinty into their drag daughters. Delilah won the mini challenge with her drag daughter Plastic Bitch. For the main challenge, it was the second edition of the "Living Legends", featuring Rihanna, Mariah Carey and Cher. Delilah had the opportunity to choose her fellow team members, she went with Junglepu$$y and Miss Piggy, and they were assigned to the iconic diva Cher. They went with the songs "Bang Bang", "If I Could Turn Back Time" and "Believe". Junglepu$$y was declared the winner, while Delilah was safe. In the sixth week, for the mini challenge it was the Reading challenge! Delilah wasn't able to win the challenge, losing to Colleen Green. The main challenge was the annual Eurovision Fest. Deliah was paired with the country Norway. She decided to send "I Feed You My Love" by Margaret Berger, and eventually won the challenge, marking it her first win in the season. In the seventh week, there wasn't a mini challenge. The main challenge was to send a Halloween inspired song. She chose the song "Lullaby" by The Cure, but unfortunately ended in the infamous bottom 2. The category of the sing-off was "Ballads", and she submitted the song "Island" by Bird. The sing-off ended in a double shantay, meaning neither Delilah or Cake was eliminated from the competition. In the eighth week, there wasn't a mini challenge. The theme of the main challenge was "Queen Of Nerds", and they were obliged to send a song featured in a video game. Delilah decided to submit the main theme of the video game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She ended high.